


A-laying

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chinese Food, Cravings, F/F, Literally all the references to geese and eggs I could fit in, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has a late night craving; Lydia delivers more than just the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-laying

“Do you have it?” Cora leaned forward eagerly, hands reaching for the bag Lydia held.

 

“So impatient.” Lydia gave Cora a scolding look, managing to look put-together despite the fact Cora had watched her dress in under a minute. Cravings were a bitch.

 

“ _C’mon._ ” Cora wasn’t sure what her face looked like, but Lydia finally handed over the bag.

 

“Yes! Come to momma.” Cora went directly for the food, not bothering to unwrap the utensils. “Mm, god, yes,” She mumbled around mouthfuls of extra eggy fried rice. “I love you so much.”

 

“Are you talking to me or the food?” Lydia’s doubtful tones drifted from the bathroom, where she was presumably undressing for bed (again).

 

Cora couldn’t manage shame, so she just moaned again. “Both?”

 

Lydia emerged from the bathroom, heading for her side. Her nose crinkled, “Fingers? Really? You know I love you.”

 

“But manners, right, whatever.” Cora managed between bites. “I’d move to the kitchen but…” She stared doubtfully down at the baby bump. Heh, more like baby blob. Baby city block?

 

Lydia sighed, resigned, “Just...try not to get it under the sheets?”

 

“Of course, dear.” Cora couldn’t restrain her sarcasm, but she did start eating a bit slower, shifting it so it was a bit less messy.

 

Shifting to get comfortable, Lydia lay on her side, facing Cora. Or, rather, her very pregnant belly. She reached a careful (always careful, no matter what Cora asked) hand and pressed it gently, rhythmically. Rocking the baby, she’d once said, when Cora had asked.

 

Cora licked her fingers, and looked around to pick up any left on the sheets. “I think he’s asleep. Thank God.”

 

Lydia smiled gently, an expression that showed up rarely, and usually about the baby. Cora had fond memories of it at their wedding, though.

 

“If you’re done with the baby, you want to rock me a bit?” Cora suggested, “Or I’ll lick you out if you want…”

 

“Hmm, not now…” Lydia murmured, hand smoothing over cotton, making its way down between Cora’s legs. She scooted a bit closer, giving herself a more comfortable angle. “I like the first idea though.”

 

She worked Cora softly, building up sensation on tender skin, until Cora was gasping, high little noises escaping her mouth. The usual arch of her back harder to achieve, but her body still tried. Lydia’s clever fingers slid over her clit again and again, making her rock herself.

 

Cora smiled sleepily as Lydia withdrew her hand, the aftershocks slowly fading, and snuggled into Lydia’s side.

 

“Love you. Thank you.” She half-sang, almost giddy.

 

Lydia ran a tender hand over Cora’s head; came back again to trace her cheekbone. “Silly goose. I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
